


Your Essence

by alotofphandoms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, kinda shit though, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boyfriends cuddle up in the cold London air, engulfed in each other's essence, staying in bed all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Essence

Dan slowly woke from his slumber feeling his eyelashes unstick from one another as he willed himself to open his eyes. It was winter in London and this morning was colder than the others. Dan rubbed his eyes as he realized how it was still dark in the room he had slept in that night. He turned to look at his phone to see it was six in the morning and he groaned slightly, collapsing back into the bed. He heard a small whine come from somewhere in the sheets but he couldn't be bothered to see what was happening, he was so out of it.

 

"Dan?" He heard the familiar husky voice squeak out into the darkness. Dan snuggled deeper into the comforter. "Dan, are you alright? Why are you awake?" Phil groaned.

 

"Sleeeep.." Dan groaned, his voice hoarse. Dan felt shuffling in the bed and was soon engulfed by Phil's warm body, tangling their limbs together. He soaked in his boyfriend's scent and the unmistakable warmth he carried. Phil snuggled his face into Dan's soft brown hair and wished to sink into the bed all together with the boy he loved so much. Dan felt all the stress and worry of his life disappear when he was with Phil and he couldn't hope for anything better than little things like this. Being in Phil's arms felt like the safest place in the entire world. Phil dozed off thinking about all the times they will have to cuddle up to each other in the future because neither are leaving any time soon. Or at all. Dan hummed contently as he melted deeper into Phil's feather touch, enveloping himself into Phil's everything. His essence breathed calm and Dan needed to be a part of it with every fiber in his being. Phil felt Dan's body relax further every moment they laid there, slipping into the void of sleep. Phil felt himself drifting off faster and faster with thoughts and memories of Dan in his mind. That night he dreamt of Dan and him playing in the snow when they first moved to Manchester together. Phil's lips curve up slightly as he falls deep into sleep, reliving the day he first told Dan that he loved him.

 

________________________

 

Still wrapped in each others warmth, Dan and Phil wake from the oblivion sleep holds and Dan is the first to begin to unwrap himself. "Noo.." Phil whines, pulling the young man closer to his chest. Dan complies and sinks back into the sheets around them. "Mmm.. I love you Daniel." Phil tells his Dan, his eyes still shut, trying to will sleep to overtake him again.

 

"I love you too.. But I need to get up and start getting ready, it's probably half past noon and I need to film a video." Dan says reluctantly. He does wish he could just stay here with the living form of warmth and coziness but he had things to do. Phil whines softly.

 

"Just a little bit longer... I wanna be with you." Phil whisper into Dan's fluffy hair, in love with his morning voice. Dan sighs but it comes out sounding content and that's probably because his brain knows that this is really what he wants to be doing every second of the day. Dan happily allowed the comforter to encompass him with warmth and safety from the outside world. Phil fell into Dan's aura of vanilla and hint of sugar. They both laid there for what felt like hours but soon Dan decided he's just film tonight and they spent the day drinking hot chocolate in bed all day, basking in the warmth of each others presence.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is bad lol by the way this is on tumblr as well (I wrote it and posted it on alotofphanfic.tumblr and then here). also follow my main blog on tumblr under the same name as this username. :)
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
